Say it to me again
by MadaMag
Summary: Sasuke thought he had dreamed of his confession... Sasuke POV. Rather Naru!centric. SasuNaru. Smart!Naruto. And as the reviews says - cute.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Say it to me again

Author: Meg

Summary: Sasuke thought he had dreamed of his confession... However, Naruto took the chance. SasuNaru. Smart!Naruto.

Rating: K+ / PG

Warning: SasuNaru – that means shonen-ai.

* * *

I don't know how I found myself in the front of the Dobe's home door. I didn't remember knocking, and after I had come inside, I couldn't avert my eyes from his solemn ones. He didn't say a word, and neither did I. So we stood there in silence, in the dim light of the only one bulb lighting the night.

I didn't know why I was here. I waited for the Dobe's usual shout, so I could find some normality. But the shout didn't come. Maybe it was because of the stillness of the night, or maybe because of my facial expression. Concern slowly slid over Naruto's face and finally he spoke. "Sasuke, are you all right? You look sick."

Suddenly I had this urge to laugh bitterly. After all that I have done to him, all those painful words, the betrayal, even my attempt to take his life, and he still is concerned about me...

-

Dobe, I tried to kill you. You should hate me, fear me, despite me, and not be my friend. They say, you have the biggest heart in the world. They say you can easily forgive those who have wronged you; you leave the past behind, looking always to the future.

But you are human, are you not? Can you really forgive and forget all that I have done, and what the others have done to you? Do they really think that when you forgive all the hurt, all the pain is gone?

The pain after the loss of my family is still sharp in my heart. Once I thought that after I kill Itachi I would be able to stop that hurt. I don't believe that anymore. If I kill him, I will be even more alone than I am now.

He paused. "...maybe I will kill him, one day. We will meet as two ninjas, both with their own mission. We will fight, and one of us will be victorious. It is for that day I live, because I already have a precious person to protect...

I don't want to be alone anymore. But I don't know how to make friends. I don't know how to keep friends. I don't like people. There is only one person who can reach me. One person who has reached me and has never let go. And even now I don't know how to show him how much he means to me.

My lack of answer wasn't that unusual. I didn't need to voice the words for him to understand. He reached his hand toward my check, and I flinched at the contact, if not for the wetness I can now clearly feel on my face.

He looked at me. I don't know what he saw, but without hesitation he embraced me in a warm hug.

I'm stiff. The last person who hugged me was my mother, years ago. Such close contact is frightening, because it's dangerous to allow an enemy to get so close to your vital organs. But Naruto isn't an enemy. He is a friend. He is the only person I fully trust, The only person around whom I can ever let my guard down. He is the dobe, yet I believe he is the only one who can fully understand me.

So I trust him. I let my guard down and allow the tears to fall freely. I hug him tightly back, my body shaking while I let all my loneliness, my insecurities, my pain flow; certain that he will be there to hold me.

-

I'm tired and empty. My emotions are gone. I inhale Naruto's scent. It fills me, bringing in new emotions. My legs can't carry me anymore, I slide down onto my knees, and my face is hidden is in his bosom. He put his hand on my head, stroking my hair lightly.

For the first time since the Valley of the End, I can really believe that he had forgiven me, that he really cares about me, that I'm not alone anymore.

"I love you." I say aloud, and realize that I have spoken the truth. I finally admit it to myself. I'm exhausted. A comfortable darkness comes over me. I feel strong hands holding me, and then I don't know anymore.

----

I open my eyes. I'm in my bed, in my own home. I feel the dried tears on my checks. Was it real? Or was it only a dream. Does it matter?

I love Naruto. "I'm in love with the Dobe." I say it again, aloud. There is no one to hear me, so it doesn't matter. However, it's good to know I can finally admit it to myself.

I feel a strange yet comfortable calmness. For the first time in years, my head and heart aren't in turmoil. I know with a hundred percent certainty that I'm right, that loving Naruto is the right thing. There is no more need to fight, to hold my feelings at bay. There is no more regret for what I want to do.

I go to the bathroom. While looking in the mirror, I'm surprised at myself. An unconscious, soft smile is playing on my face. The Dobe would freak out. He once said I don't smile real smiles. I snorted at him, but I must admit, he was right.

As I prepared my breakfast, I realized that I need to go to the grocery store. We have a random D-rank mission this afternoon, so I decided that after eating would be a proper time to go.

---

The stroll through the Village is nice. It is a sunny day, not too hot. I notice a few ANBU on the roofs, lazily going their rounds, unnoticed by the civilians. People are on the streets, going about their business, talking, laughing, and living.

I never noticed before how friendly and comfortable Leaf's people were around each other; with one exception, and my mood darkened. It must be so much harder for Naruto.

Deep in my thoughts I unconsciously went on to the Academy grounds. I hadn't been there since my graduation, for the place always reminded me how weak I was.

"Sasuke-kun, is everything all right?" I hear the question and raise my head. It's Iruka-sensei.

It's funny. Kakashi is my sensei as well, yet I never called him that. Why? Maybe it was because even if Iruka-sensei had to watch a whole class, he pays attention to everyone. Since the beginning, Kakashi gave me the most attention, not that I minded or appreciated it then. But now I see how wrong it was.

"Iruka- sensei. You are a very good teacher." I said causing him to blush and smile. Can a simple compliment be so significant?

"Thank you." He is looking at me and I feel uncomfortable. Should I say something? What does he want?

"It's very rare to hear you to speak..." ...dulcet. It is without a doubt the word he would use, if he wouldn't he be such an insightful person. "Did something happen?"

Indeed, something had happened, but I'll rather not talk about it with my previous teacher. I look at him, willing him to leave me alone. He seems to get the hint and silently sighs.

"You know that the swing you are sitting in is Naruto's?" He asks, and he has my attention again.

"Hn?" I ask.

"Every time Naruto felt alone, which was quite often, I would say, or either had a great problem, he came here to think. I heard from the other teachers he has done that since the first academy's day."

I didn't pay much attention to Naruto at the Academy, dead-last and a prankster wasn't someone who could catch my interest. The only reason I knew of his existence was because he also knew the pain of being alone.

"Other teachers?" I ask, and I'm grateful that Iruka-sensei explained it without another prompt.

"You were in the second year I that had taught. Naruto has been in the Academy since he was six, so he has attended the course four times."

"He failed the graduation three times, almost four, Dobe." It was hard to imagine that such a person could become so strong in such a short time.

"Well, I didn't know it at the time, but Naruto never went through the obligatory course. He didn't know how to read, write and count like the other ten-years in his class, who had finished the four years of the basic course."

I couldn't imagine it myself. The four year course was the same type course necessary for a civilian to understand the ninja lessons. I mean, the first assignment is to read about chakra, and it isn't as if twenty-four characters would be enough to read such a text.

After the fourth year, I myself knew little over seven hundred characters, which was enough to read the newspaper and some more advanced books. I knew most my peers only fluently knew about four hundred.

"I doubt... well I know that no teacher could find the necessary time to teach him along with the normal course, so my educated guess is that Naruto had taught himself how to read and to write. So it's no surprise he didn't make the graduation."

I saw Iruka-sensei looking at me with consideration. It seems I achieved a positive note because he started to say more.

"At his second graduation he actually passed. The problems with his bushin no jutsu came to light, but he had gotten enough points to graduate."

"If he graduated..." I became curious like never before.

"His graduation was removed. The council decided it wouldn't be wise that a nine year old be allowed to become a genin. He was told his bushin wasn't enough to graduate."

"But certainly Sandaime-sama wouldn't agree to this decision." I knew he liked Naruto. He was the one who persisted in allowing Naruto to go to the Academy.

"Actually, he felt Naruto should spend more time as a child and supported the council's decision. Two years later the situation was similar."

I knew what happened the next time. I was there. Iruka-sensei didn't like Naruto, but was fair enough to give him a chance. Unfortunately Naruto already knew the course, and was bored. Knowing him, he played dumb if only to give the boredom a break.

In similar circumstances, I would have rather given up and left the Village looking for someone willing to teach me something new. But the Dobe's dream was to be Hokage. And you can't be Hokage if you aren't a genin. So he persisted.

"You were the first year to fully graduate since, well, in years. I can't help but to think Naruto was waiting for you, because it seems, that the whole rookie nine became his friends."

I didn't scowl. Instead I found the whole idea that it was we who were catching up to Naruto, not vice versa, rather humorous.

"Sasuke-kun." Iruka-sensei called going into his class. "Take care of him."

I felt a blush climb up my checks.

---

I was first at the meeting point, as usual; then Sakura arrived. Since our first chunin exam she had matured a lot. She is the first from our trio who became a chunin, rather ironically seeing as she was the weakest at our first exam.

Kakashi once had said that if Naruto's fight with Gaara would have been observed by any junin, he would have become a chunin as well. With all the mess around the Sound-Sand invasion and the new Hokage, he said the Council wouldn't have had the time or means to give him hindrances as it was the second time around.

Well, I'm happy he didn't make it then. We were the last from the Konoha Twelve to take the exam. It was a piece of cake, from the fighting point of view. But it was hell for Tsunade-sama to stop the Council's plotting to hold Naruto, again, even if the land lords were greatly impressed.

-

Even after all these years, Sakura is still pining after me. It isn't as annoying as when we were young, considering that she had also started pining a bit after Naruto, but...

Rock Lee is really more suitable for her. Naruto had said she is now more open for the taijutsu user, but as long she has the hope that she could get me, she wouldn't let go. Of course he didn't say it in so many words, and of course I hadn't really listened to his rambling then.

"Sakura." I see her face brighten. It always brightens when I'm saying her name.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I really don't know what I should tell her; that I found myself in love with Naruto? Yeah, right. So I opt for the second best thing.

"Why are you pursuing me after all these years. Wouldn't you be happier with Rock Lee?" I saw her look aside. The silence is somehow uncomfortable, and finally she gives in.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Hn." I acknowledge her statement, but it isn't enough.

"I... You are my team-mate and friend. I want you to have a person you can always turn to. Someone you know will help you no matter what. Someone with the will to hold you in the Leaf, so you will not feel left behind, if you ever... I don't want to lose you again." She repeats.

Her words stirred something in me. "Sakura. You too are my team-mate. You are... like, or even more so than a sister. But you aren't a person who can hold me in the Village."

I see her face becoming sad and hurt. She grabs my arm, as if to hold me back. Yesterday I would have been annoyed and angry. Today I only see that I have made her sad.

"You aren't the person who hold me in Leaf. But there is someone who attaches me to this place, and because of this person, I will never leave you behind."

I don't see the sadness in her eyes anymore; happiness, curiosity and relief are dancing in her. She looks pretty; almost as pretty as...

"Who is this person?"

I don't want to say. I don't want her to be jealous... I don't want to be embarrassed.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice is loud, as he has cried across the field. I notice the lack of -teme suffix. I wonder what has happened, but I'm happy about it.

"Oh!" I hear a startled exclamation and I look at Sakura. She sees my slight smile and being the smart person she is, she has connected the facts. She put her hands around my neck. I'm so surprised that I allow her to bend my head. "Good luck, I approve." She whispers into my ear and kiss my check.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Sasuke, what is that?" Naruto asks with mirth.

"Well, I always thought Sasuke-kun needed more hugs. Don't you agree?" Sakura answers instantly.

"I have told it that bastard many times before." He grins broadly.

"Hn." I say and turn around.

None the less, I'm a bit disappointed that he didn't try to hug me.

---

Kakashi is late, as usual. Naruto and Sakura both chime out together, "You're late!" he, as usual, gives us his excuse; and as always, it is ridiculous, and as always, I try to decipher its true meaning. It seems this time he was holding back about getting the mission's specifications. He could have told us straight out, but that wouldn't have been any fun for him, I suppose.

"Sasuke-kun, you all right?" What is with all of those people and the questions?

"You are smiling." Kakashi states from behind his book.

"Hn." I show him my teeth in a mock of smile and hurry up after Naruto.

The shock on Kakashi's visible face, along with the Dobe's bright rambling put me in an even better mood.

-

The mission is easy. Fortunately it isn't as trivial as the usual one for genins. They need chakra enforced muscle craft plus good chakra control, in summary, it's a nice training. The only reason it's a D-mission is because of the lack of danger. Well, except for the chakra exhaustion.

Sakura invites us to ramen for a dinner. It isn't such an unusual event; however this time Sakura makes sure that I sit next to Naruto, she herself sat on my other side. She didn't wink, which for I'm grateful. Over time, I have learned that Naruto only likes to pretend that he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings; his observations about Rock Lee during our first encounter was the finest inclination.

We stroll through the village. Sakura is the first to say goodbye. Naruto should also shortly go on his way... Yet, somehow we find ourselves in front of the Uchiha Maison together.

---

I want to say something to him, something more than the usual "Hn." I'm grateful because per usual, Naruto takes the initiative first.

"So, see you tomorrow."

"Hn" Great. "I can't wait for our training." Well, a bit better. Naruto looks around.

"You know Sakura said you need more hugs?" I nod slightly. I much more want to get...

A kiss. On my check, but he gave me a kiss none the less.

While I remain stunned, Naruto blushes and runs away calling "See you."

Slowly my mind goes through the facts. Sakura kissed me. Naruto kissed me. As a 'hug', Naruto kissed me!

I nearly shouted aloud. I ran to my house, to my bedroom. I grab a pillow and laugh and cry into it. Naruto had kissed me. I am in euphoria.

---

TBC.

R&R pretty, pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, Sasuke POV

* * *

It's the middle of the night and I can't sleep. The euphoria has finally worn off, and all I want is to return the favor. It doesn't help when I tell myself that Naruto probably saw it only as a joke. He repeated what Sakura did to make me angry. He doesn't have the same feelings as I have. Surely he sees me as a brother; he had acknowledged me as such even before I admitted I could stand him.

But tell me. Who wants his brother to kiss him senseless?

I'm restless. Silently I dress and go up to the roof. I don't have any trouble avoiding the guards. Really, if I had wished to leave the Village, there would be nothing to stop me.

I land on the roof. From here I have the perfect sight at Naruto's bedroom. I look carefully around. It's hard, but I find hints that I'm not the only one who is interested in Naruto's activities. I can only guess that when the Atasuki are more active, the Hokage have an ANBU guard stationed here.

Naruto is lying across his bed. Giving in into my urge, I go to his window. It is open. Dobe. On the second thought, only a ninja could come in through the window, and most locks aren't such a big hindrance for a shinobi.

Silently I go inside. I don't want to wake him up. What would I say? I broke into your home to give you a kiss? Yeah, right.

Wow, he is beautiful. Sprawled on his bed, his chest is clearly visible in the moon's light. Why does he constantly were those bulky jackets? A fishnet or more slender jacket, and all the girls would drool over him. I scowl. I don't want others to ogle my Naruto.

I slowly stroke his well-build chest. His scent makes me light-headed. I want to kiss him. I bend over. At the last moment, I change my direction and instead of on the cheek, I kiss him fully on the lips. I can't stop. I feel him respond. I would have worried that I woke him up, if it didn't feel so good.

I want more. I break finally the kiss. He sighs and with a start, I realize what I am doing. I'm taking advantage on my best friend. I should be disgusted by myself, but I'm not. "Sweet dreams, my Naruto," I whisper. "I love you," I add. I know he can't hear me, but maybe his subconscious will register my confession.

---

I'm late. Not terribly late, not Kakashi-like late, but late. Naruto and Sakura are already waiting on the bridge. Kakashi went on a mission, so we are all alone. I'm glad, because if he had been there, he would definitely know that something is amiss.

I can't help that I'm feeling as if Naruto knows what I did last night. There is a spark in his eyes he usually has when planning a prank. Only this time it's more solemn, as if telling me 'I know, but will not tell as long as you don't tell.'

I really wish he would tell. At least it would be out in the open. He would be disgusted, we would fight and all would be back to normal.

The last part of our training is sparring. First I fight with Sakura, then Naruto spars with her. Since she learned from Tsunade-sama, she is a formidable opponent. However, she would still lose if either of us were to go full out.

When it comes time for our fight, Sakura says she needs to go to help in the hospital. We are left alone. I insist for a pure taijutsu fight. Naruto whined a bit because he couldn't use his kage bushin, but when I give my word I will not use the sharingan, he gives in.

Sometime during our fight, it changed more into wrestling match than anything else. Not that I didn't plan it. It's the only inconspicuous way to embrace him.

I knew I would land on the ground. First, I'm fighting after an almost sleepless night, second I'm too distracted. And Naruto knows how to use this to his advantage.

He pins me to the ground. I wait for the usual busts, but they never come. I am even more startled to feel a gentle hand on my face. Naruto looks at a leaf that has stuck to my face during the fight.

"We need to take you to the hospital. This plant isn't very poisonous, but it will leave a nasty rash. It will itch like hell." He said as he is pulling me to my feet.

He puts his hand around my waist, giving me support. I look at him wryly. I'm not injured. But it feels good so I don't say a word.

_--_

It's good to go arm in arm with Naruto. We almost reach the hospital without an accident, but alas we run into Kiba.

"Well, well, look at this! Finally showing your undying love across the village?" He says with a laugh. I try not to blush, I don't want to give him the wrong - well, actually the right – idea. However, something in his face makes me think he is wishing for a negative answer.

"Shut up, dog-breath. I'm walking Sasuke to hospital." Now I know I'm red. I'm perfectly fine to go there on my own, I am not weak. Besides, it sounds as if I'm Naruto's dog.

"We have been sparring." I clear it. Our clothes are sweaty and torn. He doesn't seem surprised, that I would be the one needing support. Yes, despite his brash and mocking words, it's easy to see in his eyes the admiration he has for Naruto. After his defeat to Naruto, as a good pack member, he accepted his place under my golden boy.

"Yes, yes I see, One-on-one in the bushes." He says in a very suggestive manner.

"Well... yes, you are right." Naruto's words shocked me, but seeing his goofy smile and his hand on his neck I see he had missed all the innuendos. Or, didn't he?

Stunned, Kiba looks first at Naruto then at me. Seeing that I'm not going to protest, he is more than startled. I can only smirk at his facial expression. He sees it and understands. I see his competitive nature taking over. He makes a step closer to Naruto, coming into his personal space. My grip on Naruto tightened. I'll not allow anyone to take him away. Not Neji, not Gaara, and certainly not Kiba. It's only my luck that Naruto is oblivious to their attention above the simple friendship.

"Sorry Kiba, we need to go. We will meet for a barbecue sometime in the future, okay?"

Mistaking my grip for impatience we leave Kiba behind. My neck is beginning to itch. I guess Naruto had the right idea to go to hospital. I try to distract myself from the irritation, and I wonder why Naruto didn't invite Kiba for ramen. I ask him about it.

"Well, first off, Akamaru doesn't react to ramen too well, and since they both go everywhere together... Besides, Ichiraku's stand is good for a short snack, but Choji's family restaurant is much more comfortable for talks with friends. I mean, there are booths and tables, so you can see to whom you are talking to," Naruto says with a soft smile.

The insight of his is probably what makes him so good at making and keeping friends, I muse. In the meanwhile, a nurse put a calming cream on my skin. I get a jar for my own, with the strict instructions to put it on every other hour. I am released, and I'm pleased to see that Naruto is waiting for me.

After only one look at me, he starts hysterically laughing. I'm a bit hurt. I am poisoned, it's nothing funny. "Sasuke, you look as if you have been in a whipped cream fight." I must admit, with the white cream over half of my face and neck I must look hilarious. That's not a reason for such laughter, though.

"Come on, let's take you home, I'll fix something to eat." He says, trying to improve my mood.

"It's better not be ramen." I grumble, though I feel happier at the thought of Naruto cooking for me.

"How about onigre with tomato filling? It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask, surprised.

"It's only natural to know what your most precious people likes." He answers and my heart beats faster for a moment.

---

There is another thing I've discovered about Naruto lately. While on a mission, Naruto was usually the one who provided us with food, be it a fish, a rabbit or wild vegetables. Knowing of his obsession with the ramen, we never allowed him to cook the meal. I think it will change in the future, because Naruto definitely knows how to cook.

Seeing my look he answers my unspoken question. _"_I live on my own, so of course I needed to teach myself how to cook. Instant food is practical, seeing that as a ninja you never know when and for how long you will be out-of-town. Coming home only to throw away spoiled food is troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. However, it's became boring and nauseous after some time, seeing as there aren't many variations." He shrugs." That's why I like instant ramen so much. There's over thirty flavors of it!"

Seeing the mischief in his face makes me smile back. It seems there are simple explanations for all of Naruto's antics, easy to see for all who bother to look. I feel ashamed of myself. Naruto is my best friend, I said it to myself, yet I have never bothered to look closely at him.

What if someone else starts to ask questions. Or what if the others become bold enough or forthcoming enough to directly ask Naruto out? To tell him how much they appreciate him? I know Naruto will not be hesitant in grabbing his chance for happiness. He deserves it after all...

...but what if because I'm too scared to ask, to tell, I'll lose my chance?

"Sasuke, are you all right?" I hear Naruto asking with concern. I look into his eyes and I'm mesmerized by their beauty.

"Naruto, will you stay with me?" I hear myself asking. He looks puzzled.

"Of course, if you want me to. I can take the couch, okay? Is your neck giving you trouble?"

I hear him, but I don't understand his words. "I'm asking, if you will live with me... stay with me... Forever."

"Sasuke..." He is looking at me with an inscrutable look. "Why?" He asks, and I'm not sure what answer he is looking for.

"I... you... I want you to be my side. You are my most precious person; I don't want to lose you." I can't break the connection between our eyes.

"Why, Sasuke. Why do you want me here?" He insists, and my eyes widen.

Because at that moment I understand, that he knows the answer already. He's only waiting for me to admit it out loud. He knows me, he knows how hard it is for me to open up, to be vulnerable about my feelings, and he knows I need to say it now.

In his eyes I see the assurance, the promise and the longing. He slowly bends to me, and when only millimeters separate our lips, I whisper with dedication.

"Because I love you."

---

I'll never forget the moment, and not because after Naruto pulled from the kiss, half of his face was covered with the healing cream. No. Because right after that, Naruto said that he loves me back, and from that moment our common life had begun.

After some coaxing, Naruto admitted that I didn't dream that night I told myself -and him- that I love him. I fainted at his doorsteps and he thought it would be most awkward if I woke up in his bed, so he took me home.

The next day I behaved as if nothing happened, so with the insight he has, but rarely shows, he decided to leave the matter alone. However, my reaction to Kiba's taunts told him there's a chance, and he grabbed it at the next opportunity.

For that I'm grateful.

---

END

R&R pretty, pretty please?


End file.
